Plus d'amour (More Love)
by MistressMae
Summary: This teen wolf fiction has Sciles, Sterek, and Scerek. It also has the tree of them. It starts off with Scott and Allison being together. I'm not sure if it's gonna keep going. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going.
1. Chapter 1

This teen wolf fiction has Sciles, Sterek, and Scerek. It also has the tree of them. It starts off with Scott and Allison being together. I'm not sure if it's gonna keep going. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going.

This chapter takes place in Scott's room. Stiles arrives and tells him he has something big he needs to tell him.

Chapter 1: Affliction

"Stiles you can tell me anything." Scott said meaning it.

"I can't tell you this. You're gonna completely freak and never want to see me again." Stiles said nervously.

Scott smiled his crooked smile and tilted his head curiously. He put his hand over his heart in a gesture that conveyed a deep promise. "I swear I won't freak, and nothing you tell me would ever make me run."

"I was fine with never saying this." Stiles paused. "I thought it would go away eventually. I...I thought I could ignore it, but Alison..." Stiles searched for the words.

"What about Alison?" Scott asked becoming more serious.

"I just wanted to say this before things got...serious between you two."

Scott nodded his understanding. His mind was beginning to race thinking of all the things he would need to leave her for. He pondered her being a hunter like her father, thinking of her killing innocent werewolves.

"I don't like seeing you together." Stiles continued. "It hurts me to see you together." Stiles hands started to shake and a tear slipped past his eyes even though he was trying so hard to hold them back. What he said next could cost him his best friend. He knew that for certain. He also thought of Alison's hands on Scott and how much it hurt to witness his eyes light up...for her. "I love you...Scott. As in, I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now." Once he said the words they started pouring out like a damn breaking letting all the water loose. "I love you like a friend shouldn't. I want to be with you. I want you to leave Alison and be with me." Stiles said hopeful.

Scott stared at him for what seemed like hours. He didn't know what to say exactly but he knew he needed to be cautious. He didn't want to hurt Stiles anymore than he was already hurting. He knew that one wrong move could cost him his best friend. And he did love Stiles just not in the way he needed.

Scott walked over to Stiles and used his sleeve to wipe away the tear that had fallen. He took Stiles shaking hands in his. "I do love you Stiles. I will always love you. I just don't love you like that. I love Alison." Scott didn't know if he said the right thing. He knew Stiles well enough to know that he wouldn't come between him and Alison, if they were in love. He was also his best friend and he told him everything, he wasn't going to start holding things back now.

Scott braced himself for the emotion that he knew would burst through Stiles. He looked in his eyes and saw the agony. He had only ever seen this look on Stiles once before, when his mom died. Scott's eyes reflected Stiles' pain, and all he wanted to do was take it away. His wolf powers made him feel Stiles emotions as if they were his own. His chest felt like it was on fire. He felt dizzy. He felt his heart breaking. Scott felt too much pain. He started crying and he wrapped Stiles in his arms tightly because he didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Scott kept repeating as the tears fell. He felt Stiles pain increasing. Scott felt like he couldn't breathe.

Stiles gripped onto Scotts shirt as he started to cry too. Everything he was worried about was coming true. He felt like a part of him was dying. He held onto Scott for dear life afraid he would disappear. He knew that this was it. He knew it would never be the same again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Scott said feeling Stiles fear of losing him. "I don't care. I said you can tell me anything, and damnit I meant it." He felt Stiles running away before it started happening. "We've gotten through worse things. I don't think your gross or a freak. I just love Alison." He felt the shift in Stiles automatically. He was angry, he as furious. He was jealous. He felt the hatred of Alison thick in the room.

Stiles pushed Scott off of him. "Yeah I know you said that." Stiles angrily wiped his eyes. He looked into Scotts eyes they were wet. He had stopped crying but his cheeks were still wet and his eyes and nose were red. "I hope you guys are really happy together. I never want to see you again Scott. And if you tell anyone about this, including Alison, I will get a huge pile of wolf's bane and shove it up your ass." Stiles' voice cracked a little at the last part.

"Stiles don't do this." Scott pleaded. "I would never tell anyone. You mean too much to me, for me to ever hurt you like that."

Stiles started laughing sarcastically at that. He turned from Scott. He left Scott's room slamming the door behind hime. Stiles got into his jeep and drove. He drove as far from Scott's house as he could.

Scott stood in his now empty room. He didn't know what to do. Everything inside of him was yelling at him to go after Stiles. He knew Stiles needed time. He could still feel his rage. If he followed him Stiles would just get more angry, and say things he didn't mean. Scott sat there and let the knew information sink in. He had felt Stiles adoration for him before, but he just thought it was a friendly kind of love. He let himself reminisce on the pain Stiles had given off. Scott laid down and cried himself to sleep. They weren't his tears though, they were Stiles. If Stiles was in that much pain because of him, then the least he could do was share it.

Stiles stopped at the woods got out and started running. He ran until his body was in as much pain as he felt inside. He collapsed to the floor and screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had before. He screamed a third time but it came out as a sob. He let the pain take over and put his head in knees and let himself cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrière-pensée (Ulterior Moti

Chapter 2: Arrière-pensée (Ulterior Motive)

Derek followed the strong scent of emotion. He could feel the despair coming off someone in waves. He thought it felt enough bad enough that someone could be contemplating suicide. He ran through the woods feeling himself get closer to the source. He knew he shouldn't care what other people were going through. Nobody ever cared about him. In fact the whole town tried their hardest to blame everything that went wrong on him. Normally Derek wouldn't get involved. It was something Stiles had said to him. He told Derek he wasn't human. He never trusted Derek, and he thought he was evil. But Derek knew better. He was just as much human as Stiles, Derek had been broken before.

Derek wasn't sure why Stiles' comments bothered him so much. Nothing had ever bothered him. He chalked it up to the fact that Scott, his brother wolf, trusted Stiles above everyone. Scott took everything Stiles said to heart. He wanted that from Scott, but more than he wanted it, he needed it. They would never survive without mutual trust. He needed Scott, and Scott needed him.

As he got closer to the smell he thought of Stiles. Everyone trusted Stiles. Everyone loves Stiles. He wasn't jealous of him, he just wanted to stop being the town pariah. It occurred to him that he welcomed that role before. Scott and Stiles had really changed him. They did the right thing without even thinking twice. Even Stiles had to admit that Derek going to save someone he didn't even know was admirable.

Stiles let himself cry for one more minute. The clouds were getting heavy and he felt the first droplets of rain hit him. "Why?!" he yelled out loud. "I never should have said anything, now everything is ruined!" He yelled. "God, Stiles you're so stupid!" He kicked himself, and let himself feel sorry for himself, and his love confession that was thrown back in his face.

He hated Alison, he knew that for sure. He decided he would blame Scott even though he was completely commendable about the whole thing. It was just easier that way, he knew there was no way he could see Scott, not for a while at least. He couldn't show his shame ridden face to him, maybe forever. Stiles hadn't even noticed that the trickling of the rain had turned into a heavy downpour, not until he started shivering involuntarily.

Stiles forced himself to get up and start his way back to his jeep. He lost his footing and tripped over a tree trunk. He fell to the floor and noted how the sharp physical pain was, although nothing compared to the anguish he felt over his love loss, if it was even considered that, since Scott didn't love him to begin with. He lifted his pant leg and looked at his ankle that was rapidly beginning to swell. "Perfect!" He screamed. "Fuck! Fuck you Scott." He said his words dripping with destain. Stiles tried to stand but his ankle wouldn't have it. He sat back down. "Maybe I'll get hypothermia and die." he thought to himself.

Derek saw Stiles sitting in the rain. He felt his emotion. He knew he was upset. He could only assume it had something to do with Scott, considering what he heard Stiles yelling when he got there.

Derek transformed to human. He was shirtless just in jeans and no shoes. He learned that he ran faster without shoes. He was shirtless because he was exercising when he smelled the emotion coming from Stiles.

Derek stayed hidden behind the bushes trying to get a feeling for why Stiles was in so much pain. He contemplated leaving him there, but he saw him shivering. It was cold. Derek himself was getting cold, and he had his wolf warmth. He figured he was there anyway. He sniffed the air deeply. Stiles was hurt physically and emotionally. "What's wrong?" He asked before he thought about it.

Stiles heard undeniable voice. "Derek?" Stiles asked shocked. Derek was the one person on earth he wanted to see less than Scott right now. "Go away. The last thing I need right now is a serial killer asking me questions." Stiles said angrily.

Derek felt Stiles trying to reign in his emotions. He felt him trying to mask them with anger. "You're hurt." He said as a statement, not a question.

"I'm fine." Stiles dismissed his statement, trying to convince himself more than Derek. Derek walked toward Stiles. There was no way he was leaving him like this. Scott would never forgive him if he let anything happen to Stiles. "You can leave now." Stiles said trying to back away from Derek.

Derek kept approaching him ignoring his protests. "I'm not going to leave you out here, hurt, in the freezing cold."

Stiles smiled challenging Derek. "Why the hell would you care if I freeze to death?" Stiles teeth chattering gave away just how cold he was.

"Cause then Scott would never forgive me." Derek said baiting Stiles.

"Trust me, he probably wouldn't even notice." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just go Derek. Just leave me alone." Stiles said sounding defeated.

Derek reached down and scooped Stiles into his arms cradling him like a small child. Stiles struggled and tried to fight out of his grasp. "Come on Stiles you know better than to try and fight a werewolf. You're hurt and shivering I'm taking you somewhere warm." Derek held him tighter making Stiles give up completely.

Stiles wanted to fight but he was just too physically and emotionally drained. He relaxed in Derek's arms knowing that Derek wouldn't try and hurt him. Even if he did Stiles was too tired to care.

Derek walked, with Stiles in his arms, deeper into the woods. The rain was pouring even harder now. "Where are you taking me? My

Jeep is back that way."

"You can't drive on that ankle. Just let me get you some ice and you can go back to your jeep when the swelling goes down." Derek suggested.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles said. He was grateful he wouldn't have to drive his right ankle and foot were killing him. He could barely even stand.

"So what were you doing in the woods? And what happened to your ankle?" Derek started to question.

"What's with the inquisition? I was just going for a run and I fell. What's it to ya?" Stiles said annoyed.

"I don't know, it's the biggest storm in months and I've never seen you go running." Derek said not buying Stiles explanation.

"I don't know Derek, I didn't look at the weather. And how do you know if I run, I run."

"Never around here. I live pretty close by. I think I would have seen you." Derek said shaking his head to get the rain out of his eyes.

Stiles wiped his own face. They were both drenched. Stiles had stopped shaking and noted how warm Derek was. He felt his skin absorbing Derek's warmth and shuddered at the feeling. He involuntarily snuggled closer to Derek's chest. "Why are you helping me anyway?" He asked forcing himself further away from Derek. His skin protested the absence of the warmth, and he started shivering again.

Derek lifted his hand and pressed Stiles against his chest. He didn't realize he did it until after it happened. Stiles acquiesced and let Derek's warmth once again engulf him. "I'm your friend, your and Scott's. I'm not a threat. I want you guys to trust me. You would have rather me leave you freezing, with a possible broken ankle, in the woods, this late at night?" Derek said as if Stiles' question was insane.

"First of all we are acquaintances at best." There it was Stiles sarcasm. Derek would never admit it, but he liked that about Stiles, his classic whit. "Second, Scott can make up his own mind about you. You don't need to use me to get to him. And third, I don't want to be your friend. I don't want anymore friends. I just want to concentrate on school, and my dad." Stiles said thinking of Scott. It hurt to even just say his name.

"I'm not using you. Scott and you are a package deal. I need you both to trust me. Is your dad in danger?" Derek noticed a change in Stiles' heartbeat. He thought it may have been concern for Stiles' father.

Stiles heart leapt at Derek's words of him and Scott being a package deal. Then it sunk knowing Scott hand already rejected him. There was no hope. At least he had that when he was hiding his feelings. "We're all in danger Derek. My dad knows the truth about the supernatural things in Beacon Hills now. How long until something comes after him for knowing too much?"

"I know you won't believe me, but I will do everything in my power to protect you and Scott, and your families. I'm the alpha now. If you guys join my pack I can do a better job of protecting you. There's strength in numbers Stiles." Derek said hoping to actually be heard this time.

"I can't join your pack. I don't have any powers." Stiles said like Derek was five.

"Humans can be in packs too. Some of my family members were human. And like I said you and Scott are a package deal."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it thinking better of it.

"Aww, Stiles speechless. I've achieved something amazing here. All I have to do is give you information on werewolves." Derek said sardonically.

"Imagine that. Not keeping secrets, and being mysterious, who would have thought?" Stiles said as if Derek were the most clueless person in the world.

"That stuff is new to me. I've been on my own packless, and familyless, for five years." Derek said sincere.

Derek was now at his cabin. It smelled like wet wood and pine in the cabin. Stiles shifted trying to get Derek to put him down, but Derek walked to the couch and placed him down gently, like he was glass. There wasn't much in the cabin just a couch and a coffee table. There was no TV or anything. He could see into the hall were a desk with a laptop was. There was a fridge in the kitchen and a stove and sink. There was no kitchen table or dishwasher. Stiles was very intrigued. He wanted to ask to see the rest of the place but he felt to out of place.

Derek came back to the couch and handed Stiles a towel and a thick blanket. "Take that wet stuff off and dry off." Derek said commanding.

Derek crouched down to Stiles feet and took both his shoes and socks off. He held Stiles right foot in his hand and ran his fingers over the bones. "Nothing's broken." He said pleased. "But this is a pretty serious sprain."

"Can I have my foot back now?" Stiles said getting even more uncomfortable.

Derek rolled his eyes but released his foot. "Take that stuff off before you get sick." Derek went into the kitchen removing his pants as he walked. Stiles saw the curve of his ass. It was perfect and muscular like the rest of Derek's body. He saw Derek reach into a basket and pull out a shirt and jeans that he changed into rapidly. Stiles took of his shirt and under shirt off. He took of his pants but left on his boxers. He dried himself quickly with towel and then rapped himself tightly in the thick blanket. The shivers stopped immediately. The blanket was so soft and warm.

Derek came back to the couch and knelt down again. He put the ice pack on Stiles ankle and wrapped it in place with a cloth. "So what's wrong?" Derek finally spoke.

"What do you mean? I fell. I'll be fine" Stiles answered seriously for once.

"I followed the smell of emotional distress and it brought me to you." Stiles face twisted with something Derek could only describe as embarrassment, or shame. "Is it your dad?"

"My dad's fine." Stiles said leaving it at that.

"Scott?" Derek asked concerned. Stiles face was placid, but he felt the sharp pain in his chest from his wolf powers. "What happened with Scott?" Derek asked panicked.

"Scott's fine." Derek felt the sting all over his body from Stiles saying his name. Then he felt something he never thought he would feel again, his heart (Stiles heart) breaking. He hadn't felt anything like that since he was a teen. And it took him of guard.

Derek tried to stop the wail that escaped his mouth but he didn't catch it in time. He placed his hand over his mouth.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. He saw Derek fighting for control. The tears started falling. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked trying to keep his own emotions at bay.

"I don't know." Derek almost sobbed. "I'm trying to find out. It hurts so bad Stiles, what did he do?"

Realization washed over Stiles as he figured out that the tears that Derek cried didn't actually belong to him. They were HIS tears for Scott. Stiles saw his own pain reflected in Derek's eyes and it was too much for him to handle. "I can't talk out about it." Stiles said before he buried his face in his hands. He couldn't let Derek see him crying, but he couldn't help it anymore.

Derek felt the pain reach a point so high. He couldn't stop the crying for himself or Stiles. He thought of sunset, wine, anything to stop the pain. He dug deep into something he didn't even know existed. He told himself this wasn't his pain and to close it off. When he composed himself he looked over Stiles. His head was in his hands and he was sniffling. Derek tipped his face up gently and looked into his eyes. He tapped into his compassion, instead of feeling the pain as his own, he felt it as Stiles' pain. The truth slapped him hard in the gut. "You love Scott." He said simply.

Stiles answered with a sob and a shake of his head. "N...n...no." He tried to deny it.

"Yes you do, I can feel it. What did he do to you." Derek said becoming angry he pictured Scott freaking out and calling Stiles horrible names.

Stiles looked down again.

"What did he say?" Derek almost shouted.

Stiles flinched then took a deep breath.

"Look at me, what did he say?" Derek shouted again.

Stiles held his breath for five seconds, then let it out in a whoosh. He stopped crying and looked back up at Derek. "He said he was in love with Alison. And that he doesn't love me like that."

"He didn't say anything about you, like homophobic?"

"God, no!" Stiles said insisting. "Scott's not like that."

Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch and just wrapped his arms around him. Stiles went stiff in his arms. "It's okay, Stiles. I know what you're feeling, like literally, just stay here for a while." Stiles looked at him like he sprouted horns.

"What? Why are you being like this." Stiles asked angrily.

"I know what's it's like when you lose someone you love that deeply." He knew Stiles felt like he lost Scott. Stiles knew it would never be the same.

Stiles looked Derek over, expecting him to say something horrible. Then he took another deep breathe. He buried his face deep into Derek's chest and just let go. He cried hard wailing and shaking for the love he could never have. Derek just held onto him tightly giving him his strength. "Shh, it's okay." Derek brushed his lips over Stiles hair and whispered to him. "I know it hurts, but you're okay I got you Stiles." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and used his wolf ability to ease Stiles' pain, but that made him feel it again. He took his ankle pain as well as emotional pain. But Derek had been hurt badly physically before, and his heart had also been broken so he could take it. Derek soothed Stiles until he fell asleep. He slowly got up putting Stiles on his side and draped another blanket over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: rien ici

Scott stayed still in his room. About an hour after Stiles left the pain subsided and he could barely even remember it. In the beginning, when he first got his wolfly abilities, he was grateful that the emotions others gave off were so fleeting. That was the only true way he knew his own feeling were his feelings, and not someone else's. But now he desperately wanted to feel Stiles' pain. He could've sworn the pain was the feeling of true heartbreak.

But he pondered how that was possible. It didn't make sense to Scott. They were never a couple. They had never even shared a kiss, so how could he have possibly broke Stiles' heart. He knew it had happened because he was there, but if he had just heard, and not been present, there was no way he would've believed Stiles was in love with him.

"Stiles loves me." He said trying to convince himself. He couldn't believe it. It was unfathomable how someone he knew better than himself, could love him so completely, and he didn't even notice it. He knew Stiles down to his last facial expression, and it escaped his attention that he was in love with him the whole time.

"Hey, there." Alison said as she walked deeper into Scott's room. She had been standing there watching him for a had turned into morning and Scott hadn't even realized. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking so deeply about. Lydia told her when a guy had that goofy lost look in his eyes, it meant he was thinking about someone he really loved. "I bet I can make reality better than fantasy." She giggled as she climbed on top of Scott with her legs on either side of leaned in and kissed him so deeply, one would think it was the very last time.

Scott sat up breaking their kiss. He looked into Allison's face and really took it in. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had dimples that would make anyone melt. She had a smile that actually reached her eyes. She didn't play games like most other girls his age. For a minute he tried to think of what it would feel like to lose her. He tried, for Stiles, to imagine what it would feel like for her to reject him and never look back; like he had done to Stiles. He wanted to feel the pain he had inflicted on Stiles for real, not just feeling it as Stiles' pain, but truly feeling it as his own.

This is the reason Scott always said he wasn't the smart one, because he just couldn't comprehend it."Why are you so far away." Allison asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Scott said giving Allison his best puppy dog eyes.

"What? But I just got here Scott." Allison pouted.

"I know. But it's important." Scott added

"You're scaring me Scott." Allison said honestly. "It almost seems like you don't want me here."

"Of course not Allison." Scott gave her a quick peck on the check and leaped out of bed as fast as, well, a werewolf. He left Allison sitting on his bed feeling confused, and a little worried.

Scott wandered aimlessly around the woods. He was tracking Stiles' scent. He saw the jeep. He was scared that Stiles stayed outside in the storm all night.

Most of Stiles' scent had washed away from the rain, but he could smell it faintly. He followed it to what he knew was Derek's cabin. He had gone there once by himself, and it wasn't exactly a pretty encounter.

He didn't know why Derek had Stiles, but Scott knew his heartbeat and he could hear it. He knew one of two things for sure Stiles was alive, and possibly hurt. He just didn't know how he got hurt. And if Derek had hurt him he was gonna have to break his no kill rule.


End file.
